The Cherry Blossoms Make You Look Beautiful
by Nichu-JoKer-chan
Summary: One-shot China dreaded this day and hoped he didn't have to go to it, but this Funeral was for somebody Special to him. After remembering the incident that killed him, he leaves the one and only thing he wanted to give to him for so long...He knew they weren't going to see it...or were they? - Alternate story line includes the roles reversed, but pretty much the same story line.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something that I dreamed about last night and decided to type it, since I have lost a bit of motivation to write chapter 46 to the red leaf since I keep on being rushed off and the page closes on me before it finishes saving, and this has happened a lot of times and I would have to re-type what was lost. and I was getting frustrated so...This is just to get my mind in check again, I hope you enjoy~

also, two things:

'Gàobié Rìběn', means 'Farewell Japan' (Fanfiction wouldn't take the Chinese characters) and in the final part of this, I didn't put the (year/day of birth)-(year/day of death) because I didn't bother looking it up...so sorry! now you can read it...

* * *

"Aiyah...I hope I can make it through this..." China sighed as he entered the cemetery. He didn't even want to come in the first place. He hated Cemeteries, he hated funerals, they always made him so emotional, and nearly on the verge of tears. But today, he had no choice but to go, because this funeral...was special.

He remembered on how he died. The blood, the agony, the sadness. What happened that day will be forever engraved into his brain...

~Nearly two weeks ago~

Japan and China just finished taking a walk through the park on an early Sunday evening, and were heading home. But as they were just about to arrive at the crosswalk, they heard familiar calling out to them

"Hey, Japan! China! dudes, wait!"

They both turned around, only to see the American stop directly in their faces.

"America? what are you doing here?" Japan raised an eyebrow as he pushed the American off a bit, "and your breath stinks, no offense"

"I'm here cause I had nothing else better to do, dude!" He let out an obnoxious laugh and patted Japan on the shoulder, "I've also been meaning to talk to you!"

"...About what?"

"About something...PRIVATE" America gave a child-like glare to China, who raised an eyebrow.

"You can go on without me China, I'll meet you at home"

"...Fine" China sighed and crossed his arms, and continued heading for the crosswalk.

As he was waiting, an elderly woman walked up slowly. He looked down at her, she looked so fragile and like she would be one to fall down easily. So he sighed and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ma'm, would you like me to help you across the street, aru?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Why thank you dearie, I would really appreciate it..."

When the light signaled for them to start walking, he helped her across. When they got to the other side, she thanked him and walked off.

China put his hands on his hips and smiled, but froze when he realized something...

He whipped his head around to find his wallet in the middle of the road, and the light was just about to go red. Not wanting to lose his money, he ran back out to the road to get it. When he picked it up he turned to get off of the road, but he stumbled and fell face-first.

It took him a few seconds to recover. When he did, he stood up and dusted himself off. Not seeing the truck speeding up from behind him.

He heard someone call out to him, he began to turn around but was suddenly pushed forward by a strong force, hitting the ground once more as he heard a large splat, with people gasping and screaming. And through all that, he heard a small voice in the crowd:

"JAPAN! HOLY SHIT, NO!"

He stood up once again, blood was scattered on the road. He looked around for who was hit. But then he saw a group of people gather around in one area on the street, so he ran over to it as quick as he could, Pushing through the crowd.

When he emerged, his sight was first focused on the blood. He then heard someone beside him say:

"Oh my god...h-he's dead..."

He then turned his attention to the body laying there in a pool of blood.

It was Japan, he was unconscious, and not showing any signs of bleeding. China's eyes widened as he came to a sudden realization. He dropped to his knees and turned Japan over on is back, shaking him.

"J-Japan! Someone call an ambulance, aru!"

He looked down at Japan's dirtied face, and hugged him close until an ambulance arrived.

"Don't die on me, aru..."

~Later on~

He was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, after waiting there for nearly two hours. He was getting impatient, he needed to find out if Japan was okay or not! Why couldn't they be faster?

Then finally a doctor came out and looked at China, "Mister Wang yao, correct?"

"Um...yeah..." He turned and faced the doctor, "How is he? Is Japan okay?"

The doctors face went to a sorrowful one as he sighed.

"I actually need to speak with you, come with me..."

China did as told, they stopped outside the emergency room Japan was in.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, aru?"

The doctor sighed once more, placing a hand on China's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to tell you this...But...he's dead"

"W-What!" China gripped the doctors shoulders and shook him, "But-! how-! Tell me how, aru!"

"Well sir, this man was hit by nearly a 7,000 pound truck, I'm quite surprised he didn't rip into pieces upon impact" He looked down at the chart he had been holding in his hands, reading the paper that was on it.

"There were several hemorrhages to the brain, chest area and torso. He broke three ribs, his spine, his left leg, and also his right arm. He also had trouble breathing. So he died of blood loss, brain damage and suffocation"

"N-NO!" He screamed out as he tried to run into the room,

"JAPAN! YOU CAN'T DIE! WE NEED YOU! **I** NEED YOU! PLEASE COME BACK! JAPAN!"

~end of flashback~

That's all he remembered before running out of the hospital and back home, crying himself to sleep.

He finally was able to walk over to where the funeral was taking place. And without saying a word, he walked over to the coffin where Japan lay.

He looked so peaceful. He was all cleaned up, he couldn't even see a trace of his wounds anymore. he was wearing his regular naval uniform, but it looked practically brand new...It actually... made it look like he was sleeping...But he knew that he wasn't. He caressed Japan's face and sighed.

"Aiyah~...I really thought I would be the one dying before you...but I guess you beat me to it..."

He chuckled softly as a tear dripped down his cheek and Onto Japans. Then another, and then another...he brought his head up as tears started streaming down his face like a waterfall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, setting it beside him.

"I meant to give this to you earlier...but I ended up misplacing it and wasn't able to find it in time...its a question...I was going to ask you...I know you'll probably never read it, but...I'd rather give it to you anyway, its better than never" he looked up at the beautiful cherry blossom just sitting there behind his grave.

"Ah...I remember him planting it long ago...he wanted it there for when he died..." he sighed to himself, "Well, its fully grown now and even had the blossoms bloom for your funeral...

A sad smile crept on his face as he knelt down to kiss Japan on the cheek. And just as he did so, a large gust of wind came along and hundreds of little pink petals blew through the cemetery.

China then stood up, the tears began to race down again. He stared at him as more Cherry Blossoms began to flutter off in the wind.

"...Gàobié, Rìběn" he bowed and turned around. Walking out of the Cemetery, not caring for the stares he was given. He then sighed once more.

"You know, Japan...

_Cherry Blossoms do make you look Beautiful..._"

* * *

~Little Epilogue~

One year later, China went back to visit the grave, holding a bouquet of Bluebells Camellia flowers. It took him a while to find it because he hadn't been there in so long, but he didn't mind.

When he found it, a new patch of grass had already grown in front of the grave. He knelt down, looking at the words engraved onto the tombstone.

"_In loving memory_

_Honda Kiku, Japan._

___No farewell words were spoken,  
no time to say goodbye,  
you were gone before we knew it,  
and only God knows why"_

the corners of his mouth pulled up into a small smile as he set the bouquet down. As he did, he felt something on his hand that didn't feel like grass or stone.

He looked down to see a piece of folded paper. It seemed just like the one he gave Japan on the day of his funeral. He picked it up and un-folded it just to be sure.

"_Dear, Japan_

_I know this is a bit awkward, and I know you might hate me, but I just need to say this, and only this. _

_Ever since you grew up and left me alone...I've been thinking, I've had this same feeling from the start...and well..._

_aw, heck. I know you've probably stopped reading this, but I'll say it anyway:_

_I know we're pretty much brothers and all but, I love you more than that. Oh so much more than that! _

_You probably don't have the same feelings back, but I wanted to say it to you anyway..._

_but I also have just one question._

_In what way do you love me anyway?_

_Sincerely, China"_

"...I can't believe I even wrote this..." he sighed and shook his head in shame. But then he noticed something.

There was more writing further on the bottom, it seemed to be in Japan's Handwriting

He quickly re-focused on the paper and read what it said:

"**_Don't presume things if you don't know the real answer._**

**_I wanted to confess my true feelings but, nervousness, you know? _**

**_I love you with all my heart, I didn't want to leave you alone, but I didn't want you to die either._**

**_Don't miss me too much, okay? I'm sure someone will be able to take my place in your life_**

**_See you soon~_**"

He sat there silently, staring at the paper and what was said. Tears once again began to well up in his eyes and roll down his cheek.

"Y-You really did respond Japan..." he held the paper close as tears dripped onto the grass.

"B-But if you can hear me right now...I don't think anybody would be able to replace somebody like you..."

He suddenly felt something lightly brush his cheek then grab his shoulder. Nothing or nobody was there, and it was a still day.

He then gave a large smile and wiped his tears, standing and looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Thank you for answering my question, I hope you are well"

He turned on his heel and walked out of the Cemetery.

"I'll see you soon for sure~"

-END-


	2. ASLReversed roles:Two Seconds Too Late

This is pretty much a reversed story line of this my friend requested, so I decided to do it before she began to complain about it XD So...she also did tell me that if I didn't do it, she'd steal my beloved DS and sketchbook. XD even though I knew she wouldn't be able to do that, I went ahead and made this early anyway.

If you don't like this too much, then please don't bash me about it =_=

translation thingy- Suītopī means Sweet pea's (its a flower)

so...enjoy, this Alternate story-line thingy with Japan and China, so instead of Japan being dead, its China, so...you get my point, swapped roles~

* * *

Japan slowly went into the cemetery with his head down, while holding a bouquet of Suītopī's and Roses. He dreaded for this day, he dreaded funerals. But...He had to come, it was for someone very close to him, and it would be just be completely wrong if he didn't go.

He stopped in his tracks as he briefly remembered what had happened that day. He was so close, yet so far...from saving him. He was...

Two seconds too late

~Nearly two weeks ago~

China and Japan had just finished taking a walk through the park on an early Sunday evening, and were heading home. But as they were just about to arrive at the crosswalk, they heard familiar calling out to them

"Hey, Japan! China! dudes, wait!"

They both turned around, only to see the American stop directly in their faces.

"America? what are you doing here?" Japan raised an eyebrow as he pushed the American off a bit, "and your breath stinks, no offense"

"I'm here cause I had nothing else better to do, dude!" He let out an obnoxious laugh and patted Japan on the shoulder, "I've also been meaning to talk to you!"

"...About what?"

"About something...PRIVATE" America gave a child-like glare to China, who also raised an eyebrow

"You can go on without me China, I'll meet you at home"

"..Fine..." He turned and walked off. Japan turned to America and crossed his arms.

"What do you want to tark to me about?"

"Well, dude...I've been wanting to throw some epic-ass party for China, since he really needs some respect, you know?"

"And you suddenry care, why? you never rearry seemed to care anyway"

"Well...Okay, I know me and the rest of the Allies practically used him like a little slave for a few yea-"

Japan glared at him.

"Okay...For _**MANY**_ years, and I think its time to...you know, thank him and say sorry!"

"...and you courdn't have done that those many years ago?"

America sighed and lightly punched Japan in the arm, "Hey! if you continue being a mister pissy pants with me, then you're not invited to the party! I just need you to help me plan the thing!"

Japan sighed, 'Fine...I wirr herp you pran this..."

"Alright!" He threw his hands up in the air and smiled, "Now, lets go to your house and plan it!"

Japan turned and started to walk, America following beside him.

"Hey, Dude...Isn't that China in the road?" America pointed out to the road, "And Its a red light, too!'

"What?" Japan looked over to where America was pointing, and then he noticed the large truck speeding down the road. Out of instinct, he sprinted out towards China.

"CHINA! ROOK OUT!" He caught the Chinese-mans attention. But before he could even reach out to him, China got hit by the truck. Sending his body flying off many feet away, blood staining the street, causing so e people to gasp, scream, and some actually fainted. And the truck...just continued down the road as normal...

"C-CHINA!" He screamed as he ran over to him, picking him up.

"D-Dude...I think he's dead..." America walked up to him and looked over his shoulder. Causing Japan to whip his head around and give him a look of anger.

"C-Carr an amburance!" He snapped.

"Okay! Okay!" America put his hands up then pulled out his cell phone.

They were there within half an hour

~Later~

Japan was sitting quietly in the waiting room, tapping his fingers quickly with his head down. He had been waiting for nearly four hours, he became more and more worried each minute that passed.

"H-He has to at least be arive..." He said quietly to himself, before sighing and looking down more. "Who am I kidding...that truck must have weighed at reast 10,000 pounds!"

"Excuse me"

He looked up, only to see a doctor standing over him.

"Mister Kiku Honda, correct?"

"Y-Yes..." He sat up straight.

"Well, I need you to come with me for a moment"

He nodded and followed the doctor to where the Emergency rooms were, they stopped at the room China was possibly in.

"We have come to the conclusion that your brother Yao suffered several hemorrhages to the brain, chest area and torso. He broke three ribs, his spine, his left leg, and also his right arm. He also had trouble breathing. We're surprised he wasn't ripped to pieces upon impact"

"...Wait, then is he arive?" He asked.

There was silence for nearly five minutes.

"Mister Honda...I'm sorry to tell you this, but...he's head. He died from Brain damage, blood loss and suffocation"

His eyes widened for a moment, then he looked down.

"I-I see..."

He bowed lightly, and left the hospital without saying another word to the doctor.

~End of Flashback~

He snapped out of his deep thought and looked over to where the Funeral was, and sighed.

"It seems as though they arready started" Japan straightened up and walked over, stopping beside America.

"hey dude, you actually made it!" America whispered as he patted him on the shoulder, "I thought you would piss yourself crying, but I guess I was wrong!"

"...Prease be quiet...its a funeral..."

~Later~

The funeral was now almost over, and Japan finally went over to his older brother and leaned over the coffin.

China looked so peaceful in his eternal slumber. He was all cleaned up, it was hard to even tell he was even hit by the truck. He was wearing his red Mandarin jacket like he pretty much always would. The only thing that was different is that his hair wasn't tied up in a ponytail as it usually would be, but he didn't care.

Japan sighed, "I never knew that a truck would be the thing that kirred you..." he slumped down as tears began to fall.

"...I-If onry there were two more seconds...if there were two more seconds...y...you wourd stirr be arive..."

He placed the bouquet down beside China, before Running out of the Cemetery, receiving a bunch of stares from nearly everyone else still there.

America noticed him run out and a frown appeared on his face.

"I know for a fact the next year isn't going to be good on his terms..."

* * *

~Epilogue~

Not that long after the funeral, America dropped off a few boxes from China's house that seemed to be addressed for him anyway.

It wasn't until a year later when he finally decided to look through it, strangely it was the same day China died, too.

he spent most of the year locked up in his room, even Italy nor Germany could get him out, not even Korea or cute little kittens.

He looked over the year in his mind and sighed, picking up one of the many boxes from the corner he left them in months ago, and setting it on his bed.

He grabbed a knife and cut off the tape off the top of one of the boxes, opening it slowly.

There were a few things in there, papers, some paintings he had made, and a small golden box with engravings of dragons and Chinese characters on it. It was the thing that caught most of his attention, so he picked it up and opened it. But, there was nothing more than a mere wilted flower and a piece of folded paper.

Just as he was about to close it, he noticed something, it said "**_To Japan_**" on it, he picked it up and un-folded it, reading it slowly.

"_Dear, Japan_

_I know this is a bit awkward, and I know you might hate me, but I just need to say this, and only this._

_Ever since you grew up and left me alone...I've been thinking, I've had this same feeling from the start...and well..._

_aw, heck. I know you've probably stopped reading this, but I'll say it anyway:_

_I know we're pretty much brothers and all but, I love you more than that. Oh so much more than that!_

_You probably don't have the same feelings back, but I wanted to say it to you anyway..._

_but I also have just one question._

_In what way do you love me anyway?_

_Sincerely, China"_

He sat there for nearly ten minutes in silence, holding the note gently in his hands.

"...Ah, silly China...I thought I taught you not to make assumptions if you don't know the rearl answer..." He sighed and got a pen out, "But I might as well respond to it...his spirit might hopefully read it"

He quickly wrote at the bottom of the page, folding the paper back up again, getting dressed, and leaving his house finally after a year.

When he got to the cemetery, he went straight to China's grave, kneeling down and reading the inscription:

"_In loving memory,_

_Wang Yao, China_

___No farewell words were spoken,  
no time to say goodbye,  
you were gone before we knew it,  
and only God knows why"_

A small smile crept on his face as he pulled the folded note out from his pocket. un-folding it and setting it down, quickly reading over what he had written back:

**"China,**

**You know not to just make assumptions if you do not know the answer, **

**the truth is...I love you with all my heart, even though it seems like I don't**

**I really wish you were still here, so I could show you how much I love you.**

**You will probably never read this, but...its worth a shot, right?**

**but...I'll never love someone more than I loved you,**

**Sincerely, Japan**"

"...ugh...my hopes are too high..." he sighed and put a little dirt on the note to keep it from flying off in the wind. Standing up, he bowed, turned and left.

"Sayonara, Chūgoku..."

~Later~

America decided to go through the cemetery to see China's grave, since it has been exactly a year since he died.

As he approached it, he saw a piece of paper in front of the tombstone, it was just...sitting there. He knelt down and picked it up, reading everything that was on it.

"Woah...Japan wrote back to him? even though he's dead? that's really stupi-" His eyes caught sight of even more writing under Japan's response. The ink looked completely new, and in China's handwriting. He looked closer at it and eyes widened.

"No way...did he really respond? i-its impossible!" He stood up and ran out of the Cemetery as quick as he could, still holding the paper.

He arrived at Japans house and began slamming his fist on the door, "JAPAAAN! OPEN UP! OPEN, OPEN! OPPPEEEENNN!"

Japan slid the door open and raised an eyebrow.

"America-san? what are you doing pounding on my door rike that, causing such a ruckus?"

Panting, he shoved the paper in his face.

"YOU...LETTER...ANSWER...READ IT!...BOTTOM OF PAPER!"

Japan raised an eyebrow and took the paper from his hands, looking at the bottom of the paper like America told him to do.

At that moment, his face brightened at he covered his mouth. He never knew that he would actually get an answer, and this quick, too.

He stared at it for a few minutes in silence. Then the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile, as he traced over the words with his index finger.

"_Thank you for answering, I'm glad to know that you love me back._

_~China_"

-END-


End file.
